


She Was a B!tch

by Kawaiilemonade



Series: Horror [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Adults, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bugs, Character Death, Cops, Crazy, Creepy, Death, Disturbing, F/M, Fanfic, Gross, Guilt, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hate, Horror, KnB - Freeform, Knives, Love, Maggots, Male - Freeform, Melanie Martinez - Freeform, Murder, Murderer Chara, Music, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Random Tags, Roaches, Scary, Weapons, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, bitch, by the way, fanfics, female - Freeform, i love, i shouldnt be laughing, idk what to tag, lol, naruto - Freeform, no i wont i lied, okay ill stop now, read me, rock music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiilemonade/pseuds/Kawaiilemonade
Summary: Nothing but a happy couple that gets sucked into the darker part of love.





	She Was a B!tch

It was not meant to be this way. The woman in front of me was not supposed to tell me that she no longer loved me. Traitor. Treacherous bitch. How dare she, HOW DARE SHE. How dare Adella tell me she loved my brother. I loved her…she betrayed me. Bitch. What a dirty, lying bitch, I’ll kill her, she doesn’t deserve me, she never did. Adella was nothing to me any longer, I will rid her from my life, she’s a filthy whore, how dare she kiss those grimy lips on the horrid physiognomy belonging to my wretched brother. 

I hate her, I despise her every feature, to the curve at the bridge of her nose, holding her silver nose ring, to the bottom of her gaunt ankles. I loathe her presence, and having Adella run throughout our apartment gathering her items to leave me for that scoundrel I call a brother irks me. Adella wants to leave? Fine. IF she must depart from me, then she shall leave my life all together, as well as hers. Sliding into the kitchen my skeletal fingers clutch the nearest knife's handle. The glare of the light on the stainless steel knife excites me. Adella will pay. She’ll feel the pain she’s caused me, she deserves what’s coming to her.

“Alex where are my photo albums?” I hear Adella’s voice from our bedroom call out nearly snapping me out of my trance. I don’t answer. What would that matter? She won’t need those photo albums where she’s going. “Alex?” came another call from Adella. Again I don’t respond, instead I creep towards the room slowly, knife hidden behind my back, my left arm twitching with exhilaration. Pushing the door open I peek my head in to see her on her knees searching for her stuff in the back of our closet. Her back faces me, it remains obvious that she did not hear me enter the room. My arm slowly finds its way towards her shoulder and when my fingers make contacts with the frail shoulder of my ex-girl friend I spin her towards me plunging the knife into her stomach. 

The crimson liquid spewed from her wound, dripping to the floor, staining the carmel carpets red. The fluid felt warm and sticky against my fingers. Adella’s body spasmed and twitched as she gasped for air. Once the womans frail body fell to the floor, her life juice began to pool around her, it dribbled across the carpet at an alarming rate. Sliding my weapon from her body she takes her last breath. Adella is gone now. Horrid bitch, that’s what she had deserved. 

Adella’s body remained rotting in my apartment for days, I refused to move her for I enjoyed looking at her decaying corpse surrounded by the now rusty brown blood around her. A few weeks, to a month later her body still remain on the floor, however the stench of death remain growing stronger causing my neighbors to call and complain about the smell. Considering I hadn’t turned the lights on in that room for a long while I hadn’t noticed the insects eating at her decaying flesh. When the knock upon my door had finally come I was not surprised, I knew the police were here. No good nosy-body’s snooping around my apartment. How dare they. I open my door and greet the two tall officers with a smile. “Hello there. What can I do for you?” I ask. One of the officers reaches into his pocket pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to me, “We have a warrant allowing us to search the apartment so if you would please step aside,” sliding across the carpet floor I open my door as wide as it can go allowing both officers to get a better whiff of the smell of Adella’s decaying corpse laying in our bedroom.

When the officers found their way to the bedroom they flicked the lights on and to their horror there lay my once lovely girlfriend on our blood dirtied carpet rotting. Her rotting corpse moaned; maggots, roaches, and creepy bugs oozed from her still pink lips. Her rotted fingers are torn to the bone and the necklace I’d given her tangled itself in her brunette locks. Adella looks most beautiful being dead. The officer nearest me pulled his cuffs from his hand while his partner requested back-up. My story was broadcasted across the new, my face plastered across every newspaper. Now as I stand in the courtroom the judge asks me; “What could have driven you to this point? Why did you kill her?” the only answer I could think to respond with was;

“She was a Bitch.”


End file.
